Episode 5030 (11 March 2015)
Synopsis Kat determines to post her letter to Harry’s solicitor about claiming her inheritance. Mo’s pleased. Stacey suggests Kat think about it but Kat’s adamant it’s the only way she and the boys can have a future. She heads out to work and to buy Tommy more medicine, although Mo remarks he’s going through it too quickly. On the market, Kat’s upbeat as she banters with Donna and flogs a new delivery of stock. As she buys stamps from the Minute Mart, Kat boasts about her inheritance but is given food for thought when Shabnam remarks she wants to do something important with her grandmother’s money as she left it to be part of her future. Kat changes her mind and bins the letter - she wants no future Harry’s part of. Returning to the market, Kat’s horrified to spot her stall’s been stripped and two men robbing the last of her stock. Fatboy gives chase but they speed off in a van. Donna protests the men said they knew Kat. Aleks unhelpfully points out the insurers won’t pay out if Kat wasn’t there and refuses to help. Later, Stacey returns home to find Mo trying to console a devastated Kat, who’s certain it’s karma for thinking she could take Harry’s money when other women suffered for what he did. Later, Stacey finds Kat asleep with Tommy and clocks two empty medicine bottles on the bedside table. Stacey shows Mo, alarmed - she thinks Kat’s downing Tommy’s medicine. As Stacey despairs about what to do, Mo secretly takes Kat’s letter from the bin - they must do what they think is best... In the café, Billy’s brainstorming business ideas for Coker’s and explains to Lola that after hearing from Honey he wants to make some changes. Later, he pitches his ideas to Les and asks for a pay rise so he can afford a bigger flat; he’s disappointed when Les refuses, regretting things are financially ‘tricky’. Pam heads off on a mission to buy expensive earrings for Donna’s 30th birthday present. Later, Billy offers to put a customer’s cash deposit in the safe but Les insists he’ll do it. After discovering unpaid bills in a drawer, Billy confronts Les that their books don’t add up. Les becomes defensive and storms out to buy Pam an anniversary present. On the market, Pam tells Billy about Kat’s stall being robbed. Nervous, Billy babbles sometimes good people can become desperate about money, piquing Pam’s curiosity. Meanwhile, Les buys a necklace from a market stall. Later, Pam tells him of her chat with Billy. Les covers, explaining he turned down Billy’s pay rise request. Pam gone, Les rounds on Billy, furious. Billy begs Les to let him help. Les finally admits he’s been giving discounts to those who can’t afford a proper send-off for their loved ones but now he can’t pay the suppliers. Billy urges Les to tell Pam and is sure they’ll sort things out together. Carol has a headache and storms out when Whitney, Sonia and Liam tease her about her wild night out with Billy. She later avoids Billy in the café. Whitney wants to make up for cancelling their plans but Carol snaps at her. Back home, Sonia’s heard of their row from Tina. When Liam’s school phones with the news that he’s bunking off, Carol and Sonia head for the Beales’ to find Liam and Cindy entwined scantily clad under a blanket on the sofa. Liam and Sonia are surprised when Carol remains calm and leaves them to it - she was young once too. Sonia orders Liam home. Later, Carol returns from a walk and an anxious Sonia demands the truth - is the cancer back? Carol assures her it’s not but then dissolves into tears and can’t explain why. Kush wheedles Shabnam to go public about their relationship. Shabnam agrees to tell her family at dinner after the Minute Mart closes. When Tamwar asks Kush for advice about Nancy, Kush advises him to go for it if he wants to be more than friends. Stacey presses Shabnam for details about Kush. Shabnam gushes she can see them having a future, but falters when Stacey remarks they’ll only know for sure once their relationship is out in the open. Tamwar apologises to Nancy and offers to cook her lunch. Kush’s frustrated when Shabnam changes her mind and wants to put off telling her family. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns